User talk:Tim Thomason/Six More Years Archive
Thanks for contributing to this site. As you can probably see, I'm having quite some trouble with helping to build a community, so I greatly appreciate your contributions. Feel free to make more. :) --Mulder 13:16, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Any idea how to go about building a community here? --Mulder 11:55, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Seems like a good idea to use images from Wikipedia, if we also create a template to explain that they were taken from there. By the way, I have Seasons 1-7 on DVD as well as the movie. Thanks for all your help you've given me so far. Please don't stop, as your contributions are brilliant! --Mulder 07:46, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) I would like to grant you Administrator rights for your great contributions here. Would you accept them? --Mulder 01:30, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've given you Administrator rights. There's been several instances of vandalism recently, so you might be able to help with that if they continue! --Mulder 15:31, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Images Sorry, I don't know the extent of your access to images but if there are any images you think could improve this site, I could get them for you if you want. --Mulder 19:44, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Reccuring characters I notice you removed "Crew Cut Man" from recurring characters as he only appeared in two episodes (and I agree with your reasoning for doing so). What about John Doggett and Monica Reyes? Would they qualify as "recurring characters" in your opinion? --Mulder 01:24, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for adding the remainder of TXF Season 2. Also, what did you think of the pics I added? Sorry I didn't add one for Morris Fletcher, but I'm unsure of which episodes the character was featured. If you could give me a list, it would be most helpful. Were do you find the info you're adding, anyway? Again, thanks so much for helping. Your efforts are extremely appreciated. --Mulder 07:13, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) What sources do you use? Do you have of the DVDs yourself? I don't mean to be rude or impolite by asking, I'm just curious. :) --Mulder 07:33, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) There's a site that I've found quite useful - http://members.lycos.co.uk/transcripdfs/gilmore.html. The site is not only X-files related, but there is a really good X-files section, full of season transcripts that makes searching for word usage really easy! --Mulder 08:09, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Morris Fletcher Shouldn't this character be added to TXF recurring character appearances? As you correctly informed me, Fletcher has appeared in both "Dreamland" episodes, "Three of a Kind" and "Jump the Shark". Even if you were to count the two-parter as a single episode, that's still enough (in your method) to add him to the list. A pic will be coming soon, I promise, but I just bought TXF Season 8 on DVD on Monday, so I've been watching that constantly! (sorry about the wait) --Mulder 04:03, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) As promised, I finally added an image of Morris Fletcher (and some others, too!) Hope the pic of Fletcher is fine - I was trying to get one from before the body-swapping interchange with Mulder! --Mulder 02:58, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) X I've been trying to get a pic from each character's first appearance and one pic from their last appearance. I'm not necessarily looking for the first or last scene a character was in (their first or last episode would do), but the closer to their first or final scene, the better (IMO). Even if a character starred primarily in their own series, but made their first or final appearance in another series, I'll try to find an image from that appearance. For example, Frank Black starred last in "Millennium" - the X-Files episode. Therefore, I'll search for an image of him at, or near, the end of that episode. Similarly, the Lone Gunmen first appeared in "E.B.E.", so I'll look for an early appearance in that episode. Doing this should give an interesting look at how each character changed over years. For an example, see Cigarette Smoking Man. Hope some of this makes sense, even if you disagree with it! As always, contact me if you think it's a bad idea. (I've got a feeling I'm being too controlling, more people might join if I wasn't) --Mulder 10:26, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) To answer your question, the "x"s on my user page are for character articles that already have a pic from their first appearance. --Mulder 10:32, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the reply! Tough Little Ship 15:23, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Images I think your idea of an image request area would be quite good and helpful (but really my "acceptance", or whatever, shouldn't matter at all). On the subject of seeming like MA, I saw someone there had mentioned that the CSS here is too similar to MA's. (Actually, it's a mix between MA's and a 24 wiki) I don't know much about writing CSS, so I just copied and changed it a bit! Anyone with more knowledge about CSS is more than welcome to change it. I'll try to get those images ASAP, but it's a shame there's only 3 regular contributors here (only 1 of whom has access to the actual episodes!) I don't wish to seem ungrateful, because I'm not. :) --Mulder 21:30, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) I see you've created Image requests and Article requests. What about changing the titles to Wanted images/Wanted articles? --Mulder 22:25, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Well, I thought the idea was that people could request an article on their favorite thing, sort of like adding a request for a Vampire page because they like it, but don't have the time/energy/creativity to make the page. We already have an for most wanted articles. I do see your point though, and if you want to move it go ahead.--Tim Thomason 22:41, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) I just fear that this site may getting too much like MA, but I can also see (and agree with) your argument against. --Mulder 22:48, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! :) --Mulder 13:00, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks, but I can't take all the credit as I had help! What does "Just 12 more years" mean? --Mulder 01:07, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) I've always wondered why you don't create a page at 2012 like your other brilliant year pages. And now, I find that you're even aware of its reference in The X-Files and relevance therein! --Mulder 03:43, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) I forgot to mention that another difference to the links. Before, they were all underlined. Now, they're only underlined if the user hovers over them! --Mulder 00:27, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC)